Wrong Kind of Place
by PancakeKILLER
Summary: Daisy Smith is new to Gotham University, and is quickly finding that city life is extraordinarily different from her backwoods home in Alabama. After a fleeting encounter with the Joker, will life ever be able to return to the way it was? (Rewrite of a story I posted a few years ago - Joker/OC Batman/OC)
1. Hello New Life

**Hi guys! It's a little bit of a slow beginning but I plan on posting frequently! It's been a while since I have used the site so please bear with me. Favorite and review to tell me what you think or if you're excited about the story :D**

* * *

I stared at the wall despondently. I had sat like this for hours, simply waiting for someone to tell me they had made a mistake or that something had changed. In my mind I struggled between the reality of my situation and the fantasy of reliving every moment; hoping that what I changed in my mind, would save them. I'm too young to have lost my entire family. I'm too young to have to bury my parents and sister. Why did fate have to ruin my life today? Why did the blood of my innocent family have to be shed because some idiotic man decided it would be okay to drive home drunk? Why hadn't I gone with my family when they begged me to go out to dinner after Amelia's piano recital? If I would have just gone along for once and not worried so much about my precious schooling, then maybe, just maybe, things would have ended differently tonight. However, as it was, I couldn't go back and change tonight's events

"Ms. Smith? We need you to come with us so we can discuss your parent's wills."

I stood silently and nodded once. Holding my chin up, I forced herself to move toward the door and face the horrors of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

"Daisy, you need to hurry up or you're going to miss the train!" Christine yelled from the base of the stairs.

"Give me just a second Aunt Chris! I want to make sure I have everything before we head off." I slowly made sure the photos of my family were wrapped tightly in tissue paper so they wouldn't break on the rough train ride. It had been six months since they had passed; I still refused to believe they were gone. I just know that one day they are going show up on my door step with goofy grins plastered on their faces and arms wide open expecting much needed hugs. A small smile crept to my face as I thought of how tender and soft the moment would be.

For now the open arms of my Aunt Christine would have to do. After the tragedy, I was sent to live with my aunt. Chris was always kind to me, but she treated me as if one touch would cause me to crack into a million pieces. It was one of the main reasons I had to leave my small back woods town in Alabama. I couldn't live in a town where everyone seemed to think the death of a family was contagious. Ever since the accident, people stared at me with this look of pity. I didn't want their pity and I hated that almost everyone was afraid to say something to me for fear that they would upset me. Their pity motivated me to study hard and graduate as valedictorian of my class so I could continue my education at Gotham University.

That was where I headed today… My first time in the big city and I would have to face it alone. I always expected my mom would be with me, ready to catch me if I fell. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make it on my own, but I was just going to have to try. That's all I could do anymore. When we arrived at the train station I kissed my Aunt Chris good bye and watched her slowly drive into the distance. Somehow I knew that things were only going to get harder from here on out.


	2. Shadow on the Run

**Hi guys! Super excited to be posting chapter 2. Your positive reviews really encouraged me, so I'm going to try to update biweekly! Please favorite, follow and review :) !**

* * *

I took a big breath as I made my way towards the doors that would open up to my new life in Gotham. I struggled to carry all of my baggage onto the street so I could hail a cab. As soon as I had made my way onto the sidewalk, my jaw dropped.

This city was huge. The buildings loomed ominously overhead and the streets were bustling with excitement as people hurried to make their way towards work. Everywhere I turned there were people with fancy business suits and briefcases. I looked down at my white cotton sundress and sandals with disdain. Back home this outfit would have been seen as very classy and sophisticated, but here in the city everyone was wearing dark colors and designer labels I could only ever dream of affording. How on Earth was I going to survive a whole school year here?

I forced myself to smile as I hailed a cab.

The cab driver helped me load my heavy baggage into his trunk as I climbed into the backseat.

"Where ya' headed, miss?" He asked with a greasy smile plastered on his face.

"I need you to take me to Meeting Street on the Gotham University Campus. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to McAllister Hall from there, would you?" I asked with a slight tinge of nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah, I can get you there," he said with a slight chuckle. "So you're new here to Gotham, eh?"

"Y-yes, is it that obvious?"

"Nah, it's just that you seem pretty nervous and all. Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine. But be careful when it gets dark out; Gotham University is on the rougher side of town and you never know just who might take an interest in you." He said in unpromising tone.

"Is it really so bad? I think I can manage on my own… I do have my own pepper spray after all." This cab driver was really starting to give me the creeps. He made it sound like I should be worried for my life already.

He laughed at me. "I don't know if pepper spray is gonna help ya' out too much, sweetheart. The thugs of Gotham aren't taken down so easily. Just watch out; I don't want to see you on the news as a human skin suit for some psycho."

I shuddered at the thought and started to rethink my decision to go to Gotham University. Becoming a human skin suit didn't exactly sound like my ideal future…

"Anyway, we're here at McAllister Hall. You need any help getting your bags up to your dorm?" The eerie cab driver asked me. I didn't know if I trusted him enough after that car ride to let him see where I would be staying for the next year.

"No thanks, I can manage it from here!" I exclaimed a little too quickly as I forced a smile to cover how nervous I really felt. I quickly handed him his fare and began toting my things towards the registration area.

I hopped into line behind a group of girls who were all gossiping excitedly.

"Did you hear about how he saved a whole bus full of children from a bridge that was rigged to explode?" I heard the tallest of the three girls ask in a hushed tone, as if she were afraid for anyone else to overhear.

"Yes! And then he stopped a major drug deal in the Narrows!" The short, brunette with a terrible spray tan exclaimed as if it were the most exciting thing she had ever heard.

I politely tapped on the tall girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" I inquired as I felt a light blush creep to my face.

"Like, duh! The Batman, stupid!" The short, brunette scoffed at me before the tall girl even had a chance to answer.

"Oh, well that's fine and dandy, but who is Batman?" The confusion was apparent in my voice. What kind of name was Batman? In my mind all I could picture was a man running around in black tights, underwear, and crazy homemade wings running around and pretending he could fly… Not exactly a pretty picture.

"He's only, like, the coolest and best superhero in Gotham!" A tiny blonde with the group piped up.

"Yeah, he just showed up one day and started taking back the streets of Gotham from thugs and scum. Things have been getting safer ever since he showed up." The tall one answered me kindly.

"Not to mention, he's super hunky." The short, brunette butted in again.

I was a little disturbed by the fact they called him a superhero… Weren't superheroes supposed to only be in movies and cartoons? It just seems nonsensical that a major city would have a man running around "fighting crime" by night and day-lighting as a normal human being. My apprehension towards Gotham was growing slowly.

"Oh, that's so cool!" I mustered some fake enthusiasm for the girls. They were clearly very into the whole situation.

"Yeah, totally!" The tiny blonde chimed in again as they moved forward to get their registration done.

I noticed an open slot at the end of the registration area and headed that way to get started on the process.

"Hi, I'm Daisy Smith!" I happily told the women who would be helping me.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Smith; I'm Mrs. Hayes. I just need you to quickly fill out these forms so I can assign you your dorm key." She told me with a bright grin.

I filled out the forms as quickly as I could. I was anxious to settle in and meet my new roommate.

"Here you go, Ms. Smith. You're in Room 215 with Ms. Bryant. Just take a left inside those doors and head to the elevators. Once you're on floor two, your room will be a few doors down on the right side."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hayes!"

I made my way in the room and let out an exhausted sigh as I dropped my luggage on the floor.

"Tired already? It's only the first day!" A hyper tone came from the corner of the room. I jumped in alarm at the voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you; I just assumed you saw me. I'm Rebecca Bryant and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said as she stepped in front of me to grip me in a hug. Rebecca had long, brown hair that extended past her shoulders. Her eyes were a shocking blue color that sharply contrasted her tan skin. She stood at roughly 5'1" and, simply put, was stunning.

I happily returned the hug.

"I'm Daisy Smith." I said brightly.

"Daisy Smith? That's so cool! You're name sounds so traditionally southern; I'm so jealous. And the whole belle look you've got going on? So cute! You're precious."

"Oh, well thanks, I guess?" I said as a nervous blush rose to my cheeks.

"You're quite welcome, babe! So where are you from? And here, let me help you unpack all this stuff." She said as she motioned towards my bags.

"Thanks, that would be very helpful. And I'm from Alabama. What about you?" I asked as I unzipped my suitcase and began unpacking my personal decorations from the first large suitcase.

"Gotham born and bred." She told me with a look of extreme pride.

"Thank goodness! You have to help me get used to this city. I'm so lost when it comes to Gotham." I sheepishly admitted.

"Of course I'll help you! Here, how about we go out for coffee after we finish unpacking? I know the cutest place just a few blocks up the road."

"That sounds wonderful." I admitted

A few hours later the sky was just beginning to change into a light purple shade that signaled dusk. I watched as Rebecca placed her final decorations on the shelf.

"Ready to go?" She asked whilst quickly turning towards me.

"Sure thing, darling!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my purse.

Rebecca opened the door and we both hurried out to face the excitement of Gotham after hours.

She led me down several streets, all of which I tried to memorize in case I should ever get lost here.

Finally she stopped me to open the doors of Cosmic Coffee.

"Come on! They have the best lattes in town"

How could I argue with the best lattes in town?

She ordered me some crazy item that she claimed was her favorite and I sat down to await my order.

We sat in there for a while discussing our pasts and everything that went along with them. Rebecca lost her dad to cancer a few years back and was at Gotham University for the same reason I was: we both wanted to make something more of ourselves. Everything was going great until she got a text from her ex-boyfriend.

"Look, Daisy, I have to go. Jeff says it's urgent and that he needs to see me immediately. You can get back from here by yourself, right?"

She looked so worried and I didn't want to hold her back.

"Yeah, totally! I'm a big girl; I can handle this." I said and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks so much, babe! I promise to be back as soon as I can. Shoot me a text if you get lost; I'll come find you." With that she got up and headed to the door. She gave me a slight wave and walked off into the night.

I let out a small sigh. Of course I was going to end up spending my first night in Gotham alone. I picked up our trash and headed towards the door.

Once on the streets, I struggled to remember which way I was supposed to be headed. After I had spent 5 minutes debating whether to turn left on Pemberely Street or Washington Street, I decided it would be best to call Rebecca for directions. As I reached into my purse, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me towards the alley.

I grunted as I was pushed into a wall and held with a knife dangerously close to my throat and a hand tangled into my hair to pull me head back.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself out here?" A gruff voice asked me. The man's breath reeked of alcohol and weed. I nearly gagged.

"L-leave me a-alone!" I stammered out at him.

"Not until I get what I need from you first." He grunted out at me. I felt his hand in my hair slowly start moving downward toward my body.

I whimpered and began to fidget away from him.

"Calm down now, babe. It'll all be over in a couple of minutes." He said with a maniacal chuckle.

Hot, salty tears began to edge their way down my face as his hand progressed toward the edge of my dress.

I squeezed my eyes tight and hoped that in a moment I would wake up and this would all be a dream.

Suddenly the weight against my body was removed and I heard the dull thud of a body hitting the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw what seemed to be a man dressed up as a bat attacking my assaulter. The man who attacked me hit the alley wall with a sickening crunch and the man who saved me began to approach.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a gruff voice full of concern.

"Y-yes... Are you the Batman?" I asked him curiously.

His answer was only a slight nod.

"Be more careful next time you're on the streets. It's not safe for a woman alone on this part of town."

He began to stalk off.

"Wait!" I called out. He slowed to a stop and turned back towards me. "Uhm, would you mind helping me find my way back to McAllister Hall?" I asked as my face turned cherry red in embarrassment.

"Just go two blocks down this street and take a left onto Washington. From there the first right will be Meeting Street. Just follow Meeting Street down to McAllister." He calmly told me with the hint of a smile peeping out from the bottom of his mask.

"Thanks, Batman!" I exclaimed gladly.

He simply nodded and stalked off into the night before I could even say goodbye.

I made it back to the dorm safely thanks to Batman's wonderful directions. Once in the dorm I quickly put on my nightgown and prepared for bed. I heard Rebecca enter the door around 2 am. I considered jumping up to tell her every moment of my night after she left, but I decided against it. Rebecca would worry about the fact she hadn't been there for me on my first night in Gotham. For now, my Batman encounter would belong solely to me.


End file.
